The Harry Potter Musical!
by mentta
Summary: It's not as gay as it sounds, they're just some humoristic songs I write about HP characters. Don't take it Seriously, it's just for fun. I finally updated! Lucky number 13. who's the lucky one? go ahead and find out...
1. Voldy's Song

_ok, so this is a song I wrote about voldemort after the fifth book came out, and it is to be sang by the music of Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" ("I walk a lonely road..."). Originally it was written for an english book report that was never submitted. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Voldy's Song**

My name is voldemort

I'm an evil wizard and I'm hot

I have a perfect brain

But wait until you hear my perfect plan

I'm crazy and I'm bald

I intend to take over the world

I just love to kill

Violence is of course my biggest skill

My biggest skill, my biggest skill… my biggest skill my biggest-

But Harry potter's always in my way

He keeps disturbing but it is OK

'cause I am planning something really bad

He will be more than dead!

(Death eaters: uhu…uhu…uhu…uhu…uhu…)

Many years ago

I was pretty weak, I'm sure you know

But my heart was black

And then before you knew it, I came back!

I'm ready to arise

All the good-guys will be so surprised

I'll make them scream and bleed

I'm an evil wizard, yes indeed

Oh yes indeed, oh yes indeed… oh yes indeed, oh yes oh-

But Harry potter's always in my way

He keeps disturbing but it is OK

'cause I am planning something really bad

He will be more than dead!


	2. Harry's Song

_OK guys, this one is about Harry, since he's the main charcter and all. Sing along according to My Chemical Romance's "Welcome To The Black Parade" (those of you who are rolling their eyes right now- shut up). Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Harry's Song**

When I was a young boy,

A wizard came to my house and murdered,

My dearest mom and dad.

He was quite tall, that asshole,

That bastard, and though I can't remember,

I think his eyes were red.

He attempted to kill me,

A baby, a little kid, and maybe

He would have had his way

But my mother, who loved me,

Was willing to give her life to save me,

And washed his plans away!

Sometimes I get the feeling he's really close to me

And other times I feel he's far away

And when I sleep I dream of him, it's really quite a pain,

I think that I could really use cocaine

I'll save the world, I'll save the world

I know that he is out to get me, but somehow I will

Save the world, I'll save the world

That evil jackass won't defeat me,

I'll bring him down, believe me

Since I've arrived at Hogwarts, I've been the coolest guy

Now people say I'm braver than the rest

And though my self esteem is low, and sometimes I get high,

I know I can achieve what they expect

I'll save the world, I'll save the world

I know that he is out to get me, but somehow I will

Save the world, I'll save the world

That evil jackass won't defeat me,

I'll bring him down believe me-

Soon enough he'll pay for what he's done (oh, oh, oh)

He will see I'm not just anyone (oh, oh, oh)

Take a look at me, 'cause I might die on the way-

I saved the stone, I killed a huge snake

The diary's gone, because I made it so,

Pushed off dementors next to the black lake,

And then again, I fought my biggest foe

This is it, the time has now come

To kick some ass, my sidekicks have my back

I must be brave, I must not fear him

I'll go and fight, I have to save my neck

Follow me, we'll go and end it

Because the world is ready to resist

This is it, I'm gonna have some fun- with- him!

I'll save the world, I'll save the world

I know that he is out to get me, but somehow I will

Save the world, I'll save the world

That evil jackass won't defeat me,

I'll bring him down believe in me!

(I saved the stone, I killed a huge snake

The diary's gone, because I made it so,

Pushed off dementors next to the black lake,

And then again, I fought my biggest foe)

Bring him down!


	3. Snape's Song

So, yet another song of the Harry Potter musical. Thanks to everyone who read and took a minute to let me know they liked it, I really loved reading your reviews. So thanks:)

This is Snape's song, and I have to say, it's a bit more depressing than I meant, but hey, Snape's a depressing guy, isn't he?

Sing along to the music of Evanescence's "Bring Me To Life" ("Wake me up inside..."). hope you like it!

* * *

**Snape's Song**

This is a story 'bout my life, a tragic tale

Talking about it is causing me to be a little pale

Although I'm grown

The memories hurt my every bone

But if you want to hear it still,

I will… reveal.

_(Waste of air)_

Tragic, tragic man

_(With greasy hair)_

Tragic, tragic man

_(Leave me!)_

Lonely, cold and oh so full of pain

_(Go away)_

Let me run away

_(You look so gay)_

So I don't have to stay

_(Love me!)_

Take me somewhere I will be OK

Home wasn't really home to me,

I found no love there

Then at school, how they loved to torture me

They didn't care

_(Waste of air)_

Tragic, tragic man

_(With greasy hair)_

Tragic, tragic man

_(Leave me!)_

Lonely, cold and oh so full of pain

_(Go away)_

Let me run away

_(You look so gay)_

So I don't have to stay

_(Love me!)_

Take me somewhere I will be OK

A tragic man…

_(I've been living a hell… got nothing to tell)_

A tragic man…

Trusted by none, I feel as though my life is done

Lily

Only you were the sun that made me run

_(All of this time, they thought I was an evil guy_

_They didn't know that I was just a perfect spy)_

I was loyal to Dumbledore all the way

Voldy bought everything I had to say

_(I saved their lives, and more than once_

_But they had still hated my whole guts)_

A TRAGIC MAN!

_(Waste of air)_

Tragic, tragic man

_(With greasy hair)_

Tragic, tragic man

_(Leave me!)_

Lonely, cold and oh so full of pain

_(Go away)_

Let me run away

_(You look so gay)_

So I don't have to stay

_(Love me!)_

Take me somewhere I will be OK

A tragic man…

A tragic man!


	4. Lupin's Song

Thanks again for the reviews, guys, writing these songs is fun, but knowing that someone actually reads them makes it better. :)

In my defense- it was 4 in the morning when I wrote this, so please forgive the stupidity. Not one of my best creations, but still quite amusing, I think. So here it is, Lupin's song, you may sing along to Alice Cooper's "Poison".

* * *

**Lupin's Song**

I'm nice… and kind…

Control… my mind…

But once… a month…

I'd rip… your guts!

If you don't know me than you better beware _(beware)_

'cause in the moonlight I could sometimes look like a bear

I'm really harmless but you should be prepared _(prepared)_

Because you see, I'm a special man, I'm a werewolf! _(ahhh…)_

A werewolf- hairy, big and strong, a werewolf _(ahhh…)_

Come on now and sing along

I like… to eat…

All things… with meat…

Instead… of cakes…

I'd love… some steaks!

I grow some large teeth and my tail is so long _(so long)_

But if you think that I eat human flesh than you're wrong

I need a rhyme here so I'll mention Hong - Kong (_Hong - Kong)_

But never mind, more importantly- I'm a werewolf _(ahhh…)_

A werewolf acting like a pet, a werewolf_ (ahhh…)_

The nicest one you've ever met!

If you don't know me than you better beware _(beware)_

'cause in the moonlight I could sometimes look like a bear

I'm really harmless but you should be prepared _(prepared)_

Because you see, I'm a special man, I'm a werewolf! _(ahhh…)_

A werewolf- hairy, big and strong, a werewolf _(ahhh…)_

This is such a stupid song!


	5. Sirius's Song

Hi again, guys, here is another song of the Harry Potter Musical. This one is Sirius's, and you may and should join him according to the music of Fall Out Boy's "This Aint a Scene" ("It's a god-damn arms race!").

* * *

**Sirius's Song**

I am a born rebel

Ran away from home when I was only 16

And although my family

Have all been Slytherins

I'm proud to say, I'm a Gryffindor, hey, yeah, that's what I've been, yeah

My name is black, I am SI-RI-US - BLACK

My name is black, I am SI-RI-US - BLACK

My name is black, I am SI-RI-US - BLACK

I won't regret what I did, and won't go back

I'm a sexy guy, and although I'm dead, I rule fanfiction world, rule fanfiction world _(Yeah...)_

I'm a sexy guy, and although I'm dead, I rule fanfiction world, rule fanfiction world

_(Yeah...)_

I went to prison because they thought _(I was a killer...)_

But they were fooled by that bloody wormtail _(dirty nasty little traitor)_

But I sure know how to disguise my-my self

'cause I have to keep an eye, on Harry p-p-p-Potter

My name is black, I am SI-RI-US - BLACK

My name is black, I am SI-RI-US - BLACK

My name is black, I am SI-RI-US - BLACK

You wanna catch me, please, take a number

I'm a sexy guy, and although I'm dead, I rule fan fiction world, rule fanfiction world _(Yeah...)_

I'm a sexy guy, and although I'm dead, I rule fan fiction world, rule fanfiction world

_(Yeah...)_

_(Music…)_

All the girls who had a crush on me at Hogwarts…

All the guys who write me/Remus slashes…

Sing, until your lungs give out

My name is black, I am SI-RI-US - BLACK

My name is black, I am SI-RI-US - BLACK

My name is black, I am SI-RI-US - BLACK

I won't regret what I did, and won't go back

I'm a sexy guy, and although I'm dead, I rule fan fiction world, rule fanfiction world _(Yeah...)_

I'm a sexy guy, and although I'm dead, I rule fan fiction world, rule fanfiction world

_(Yeah...)_

* * *

I've noticed that so far, I've only written songs for male charecters, so I think the next one will be a girl's. still havn't decided which one. Any suggestions?


	6. Luna's Song

Thank you so much for all the reviews, guys, that was really fun to read. :)

As promised- this one is a girl's song, and I chose Luna! Sing along according to Daniel Powter's "You Had a Bad Day".

By the way- while writing this song I realized- is Luna the coolest chick or what?

* * *

**Luna's Song**

Good morning to all, what a beautiful day

I'm having some problems but I'm still OK

I know that I'm often on my own

You've probably seen me all alone

But still I don't mind to sing and play

I know people like to make fun of my clothes

Well, what can I say, I'm unique, and it shows

They mock my beliefs, my voice, my hair

But honestly, guys, I just don't care

'Cause I'm simply flowing with the flow

Yeah, I know that I'm weird

I know that I'm strange

Whenever I speak, people think I'm deranged

They're rolling their eyes

They say I'm on grass

They laugh all the time, but I couldn't care less

They might call me names

And say I'm a freak

I'm telling you now, I don't care what they think

I know that I'm weird… I know that I'm weird…

Whenever I look up to the sky

I feel I could spread my arms and fly

So I close my eyes and just start dreaming

'Cause I know that I'm weird

I know that I'm strange

Whenever I speak, people think I'm deranged

They're rolling their eyes

They say I'm on grass

They laugh all the time, but I couldn't care less

They might call me names

And say I'm a freak

I'm telling you now, I don't care what they think

I know that I'm weird… ohhh…

I suppose the way I am can push some guys away

But what you see is what you get, and I know that I'll stay

The way I am… yeah yeah yeah…

Good morning to all, what a beautiful day

I'm having some problems but I'm still OK

Yeah, I know that I'm weird

I know that I'm strange

Whenever I speak, people think I'm deranged

They're rolling their eyes

They say I'm on grass

They laugh all the time, but I couldn't care less

They might call me names

And say I'm a freak

I'm telling you now, I don't care what they think

I know that I'm weird… I know that I'm weird…


	7. Fred & George's Song

Well, it's been a while since I last posted a song, sorry about that. Didn't get the muse.

This time, the singers are Fred and George, and the song is "Allstar" by "Smashmouth". Now, I realize it's a little bit hard to sing along with this one, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Reviews are welcome as always. :)

(Did notice something while writing this- Doesn't "The Wall" by "Pink Floyd" really fits Fred and George? You know- "We don't need no education..." I don't have a point, I just thought I'd share that with you.)

* * *

**Fred & George's Song**

The teachers did hate us

Our mom used to yell at us,

Our bottoms turned quite often deep red

But despite these painful facts

We have never changed our acts,

And we're proud to say that we are quite mad

Well,

We might be crazy, but we sure aren't lazy

In fact, we believe that what we're doing is amazing

If the teachers give us detention,

Well, that will give us more attention

So many jokes, so many pranks,

So what's wrong with not doing homework?

You'll never live if you don't chill

You'll never smile if you're on pills

Hey now, it's OK if you admit that we rule

Hey now, you can say it, yeah we know that we're cool

And if we sound somewhat cocky

That's because it's true, we're hot and smokin'…

We're two smart boys, and we want to make money,

Just like our little brother, too bad that he's not as funny

We have lots of awesome inventions

And of course they're more important than our education

We want success, we want it today

We won't let anything stand in our way

And if they'll try, that's very well

'cause we've become experts in giving them hell

Hey now, it's OK if you admit that we rule

Hey now, you can say it, yeah we know that we're cool

And if we sound somewhat cocky

That's because it's true, we're hot and smokin'…

_(Whistles)_

Hey now, it's OK if you admit that we rule

Hey now, you can say it, yeah we know that we're cool

And if we sound somewhat cocky

That's because it's true…

We know that we're nutty

We love to play and party

We always feel like we're at the top

Wait a while, you'll see us smile

Way above our money pile

Because you know we'll never stooop…

Well!

We might be crazy, but we sure aren't lazy

In fact, we believe that what we're doing is amazing

If the teachers give us detention,

Well, it's just another way to get more attention.

So many jokes, so many pranks,

So what's wrong with not doing homework?

You'll never live if you don't chill _(chill!)_

You'll never smile if you're on pills

Hey now, it's OK if you admit that we rule

Hey now, you can say it, yeah we know that we're cool

And if we sound somewhat cocky

That's because it's true, we're hot and smokin'…

And if we sound somewhat cocky

That's because it's true, we're hot and smokin'…


	8. Dumbledore's Song

I had to right this song right after I heard the shocking (or not so shocking?) news about Dumbie, and I think it turned out OK. I'm still having a hard time believing it, though. (Those of you who don't know what I'm talking about- J.K. Rowling outed Dumbledore. Yep, he's gay). Anyway, now I can't stop looking back at all those times he was alone in his office with Harry and wonder... what's wrong with this picture? I'm just saying, it's a bit disturbing.

So, I dedicate this song to the most beloved old smart and gay man in the world (Yes, I know he's not real)- Albus Dumbledore. Show him you still love him, by singing along to the tune of "Don't Stop Me Now", by Queen. Enjoy!

* * *

**Dumbledore's Song**

Since I've been a little boy, I have always

Been so wise... ha ha ha

And they all wondered to themselves, "how,

This bearded kid-" (yes, I had a beard) "-can

Know everything… know every-"

'Cause I'm really the smartest, sharpest and wisest!

And as I grew up, everybody said I'm a genius

The things that I guessed were always true

Since my childhood was a little rough,

(Remember my sister?)

I had to go…oh, oh… and shine at school!

And show them who I was, yeah,

Many years passed, and still they know that I'm not a fool,

My brains and knowledge always rule

I'm gonna make a super-smart-ass man out of you!

(Knows everything)

Whenever there is trouble, I know what to do

(Knows everything)

I'm not afraid of Riddle, I say- Voldemort who?

(Knows everything)

I'm really the smartest

(Knows everything)

Yes, I'm really the wisest, probably more than you!

I have always known things that others don't, for example-

Snape cared for Lily, so he's on our side

And I told him that, if it comes to this- he should murder me

And that is how, how, how, how, how I died!

I fell into the night, yeah

Well what can be told, I was old, and I enjoyed the ride

I have no other things to hide,

Oh, wait a second, actually there's one little thing-

(He knows it, he knows it, he knows it)

Hey hey hey!

(He knows it, he knows it)

Ooh ooh ooh!

(He knows it, he knows it)

I'm the smartest, sharpest…

(He knows it, he knows it)

Ohhhhh….

_(Dumbie plays guitar…)_

Ohh… one thing's left to say, yeah

A secret I kept, I hope it doesn't drive you far away,

I really hope that it's OK,

Because, you see, I'm totally and utterly GAY!

(Knows everything)

It started many years ago, on one peaceful night

(Knows everything)

When I met pretty Grindelwald, he showed me the light!

(Knows everything)

I'm sorry, Minerva

(Knows everything)

Yes, I'm sorry Minerva, let's just say you're not my type!

_La la la la la…_


	9. Draco's Song

Thanks again, people, for the reviews, I just love getting those. :)

For this new chapter of the musical I chose Draco Malfoy, and I don't know why, but this song was the most difficult one to write so far. Usually the words just come to me, but I really had to struggle this time, so I hope you like the outcome.

Sing along, if you like, to the tune of "Teenage Dirtbag", by Wheatus.

* * *

**Draco's Song**

I'm pure blood and rich, a Slytherin all the way

My girlfriend's a bitch, and I think that that's OK

I always control, my friends who are trolls

They don't have the brains to fight me,

They don't have the guts to rise against me

'Cause I am a pure-blood god-damn Malfoy

Yeah, I am a pure-blood god-damn Malfoy

I don't waste time on dirty varmints like you

_Oooohh…_

I felt it was time, to show my dad who I was

To show him that I'm, really his son, because

I wanted to be, a death eater like him

So I had to kill off Dumbie,

Yeah, I had to murder him myself

But I didn't have the balls to do it

Yeah, I didn't have the balls to do it

Snape had to do the hard work for me, it's true

_Oooohh…_

_Oh, yeah… too bad… I guess I won't be a death eater… _

_Oh, yeah… too bad… I guess I won't be a death eater…_

Believe it or not, I'm actually doing well

And who would have thought, that I wouldn't go to hell

I'm living my life, with my kid and my wife,

I just need a little favor,

Could somebody tell all fanfic writers-

That I'm pure blood and bad, with lots of money

I hate when they do that, it's not funny

Tell them to stop pairing me and Hermione, ooh,

_Oooohh…_

_Oh, yeah… no way… I wouldn't date that filthy mudblood…_

_Oh, yeah… no way… I wouldn't date that filthy mudblood…_


	10. James & Lily's Song!

We have reached song number 10, people, and I thought I should write something a bit more festive for the occasion. So, there you have it, the very first duet of the Harry Potter Musical (Fred and George don't count, they're practically the same character). Join James and Lily in their (far too corny) song, according to Mika's "Grace Kelly" ("I could be brown, I could be blue...").

_

* * *

_

**James & Lily's Song**

_James: I wanna talk to you_

_Lily: the last time we talked, Mr. Potter, you cursed one of my friends… I promise you it won't happen again._

_James:_

Lily, I saw you, then I fell for you, so why are you so mad?

Come on admit it, come on repeat it, please say that I'm not that bad

You know you want to, you know you ought to have some emotions for me

You know you like me, you know you like me, come on, it's easy to see

I know you think that I look hot (ahh…)

_Lily:_ James, I will never be yours (ahh…)

_James:_ OK, at least tell me why not (mmm…)

_Lily: _oh, well, in that case- of course!

Because you're mean, because you're bad, because you're full of yourself

Because you treat the one who's beneath you as though he was a house elf

'cause you believe you can achieve something by only your touch

But mostly I hate you, mostly I hate you, because I like you so much

_(James: getting angry doesn't solve anything)_

_James:_

Baby I ask you, baby I beg you, please let's have one little date

You shouldn't worry, you won't be sorry, I know you'll see that it's fate

_Lily:_

James, you are stalking, talking and talking, why don't you just let it go?

It doesn't matter, now and forever, I will just keep saying no

So many other girls want you (ahh…)

_James: _too bad I want only one (ahh…)

_Lily: _I'm sure you can find a replacement (mmm…)

_James: _I have no interest in none!

Because you're kind, because you're nice, because you're always so good

Because you're dreamy, because you're screaming at me when nobody else would

Because you're sweet, and full of wit, and great at all that you do

I really like you, I really like you, and I know you like me too

_James:_ say what you want, but I know this is real… _(Hey!)_

_Lily:_ oh, who do I fool, he gets it, and he knows just what I feel… I feel…

_Lily: _because you're sweet

_James: _because you're smart

_Lily: _because you're handsome and strong

_James: _because you're pretty, because you're witty

_Lily: _because you wrote me this song

_James: _because you're fun

_Lily: _because you're cool

_James: _because you're cute when you're mad

_Together: _but mostly I like you, mostly I like you, because that's what JK said!

_Lily: _because you're sweet

_James: _because you're smart

_Lily: _because you're handsome and strong

_James: _because you're pretty, because you're witty

_Lily: _because you wrote me this song

_James: _because you're fun

_Lily: _because you're cool

_James: _because you're cute when you're mad

_Together: _but mostly I like you, mostly I like you, because that's what JK said

Ooohhh…

_Lily: Jamey, I love you_

_James: caching… _


	11. The Dead Guys' Song

_Wow, hi everyone. I can't even remember when was the last time I updated. I guess I can look that up, but I'm too lazy, plus, I'm too ashamed. I am so sorry it took me so long! My only explanation is lack of ideas. Please forgive me!  
_

_This song is a bit different from the others. A few months ago, one of my friends and I made a list of every Harry Potter character we could remember that died in the books. We've reached 35 characters, and I'm sure we missed a few. So, I decided to give all (or at least some) of those characters a song of their own, and I really hope you'll like it. _

_The music is "Scotty Doesn't Know" by Lustra, from the soundtrack of "Eurotrip". If you don't know this song, shame on you, you should listen to it immediately. And check out the movie too, it's funny._

_By the way, spell check is always welcome, I'm not sure about some of the names. _

* * *

**The Dead Guys' Song**

Voldemort and Crouch

Dumbledore and Crab

They won't get to live ever after

Belatrix and Frank

Haragog and Fred

You won't hear from them

Cause everybody's dead!

Oh, everybody's dead

Cause JK wanted,

Everybody's dead

Everybody's dead,

_(Cause JK wanted!)_

She murdered Mad Eye and Cedric

There's no need to call a paramedic

Cause everybody's dead, everybody's dead

Everybody's dead, everybody's dead

Cause JK wanted

Everybody's dead

_(Cause JK wanted!)_

I can't believe she killed Dobby

It feels like slaying is her hobby

I can't get over Snape and Tonks

Same with Lupin- he's a corpse

How many days and hours I spent sobbing, sobbing

Cause everybody's dead, everybody's dead

Everybody's dead, cause JK wanted

So everybody's dead, everybody's dead

Cause everybody's dead, even if you're sad, even if you're mad,

Everybody's dead, everybody's dead, everybody's dead

So… wipe your eyes

And don't cry

You know they're gonna drop like flies

It's hard, I know

So let it go

Don't get attached, cause everybody dies, everybody dies

(She killed Lavender's rabbit…)

Everybody's dead, everybody's dead

Everybody's dead, everybody's dead

Cause JK wanted, everybody's dead

Everyone is dead, lying in their beds, got no tears to shed,

This is with no questions the best book I've ever read!

Everybody's dead, everybody's dead,

Everybody, everybody, everybody's DEAD!

Everybody's dead, everybody's dead,

Everybody's dead, everybody's dead,

Everybody's dead, everybody's dead,

Everybody, everybody, everybody's DEAD!

_(Everybody's dead, everybody's dead,_

_Everybody's dead, everybody's dead,_

_Everybody's dead, everybody's dead,_

_Everybody's dead, everybody's dead,_

_Everybody's dead, everybody's dead,_

_Everybody's dead, everybody's dead,_

_Everybody's dead, everybody's dead,_

_Everybody's dead, everybody's dead,_

_Everybody's dead, everybody's dead!)_

* * *

_It feels good to be back. :D  
_


	12. The Bad Guys' Song

_Hey again, how is it going? I'm back with another song for the HP musical. This one was originally supposed to be Lucius' song, but as I wrote it it turned out to be quite general, so I decided it's gotta be the bad guys' song._

_Sing along, if it makes you happy, according to Bon Jovi's "It's My Life". As always, I hope you like it. :D_

* * *

**The Bad Guys' Song**

This is a song for the whole world's bad guys

For all of the villains with death in their eyes

For every single man who dared to be bad

And for every single man who didn't get a happy end

We are bad, and we like it that way

Doesn't matter what you would say

Doesn't matter if you think we're mad

_(We are bad) _we'll never feel regret or sorrow

We know we'll be the same tomorrow

We don't have a single tear to shed

We - are - bad

This is for the ones who kept their pride

For all of the wizards in the dark side

We don't owe anything to anyone

All we wanna do is have a little fun

We are bad, and we like it that way

Doesn't matter what you would say

Doesn't matter if you think we're mad

_(We are bad) _we'll never feel regret or sorrow

We know we'll be the same tomorrow

We don't have a single tear to shed

We - are – bad

_(Music)_

The only thing that sucks is that our leader just died

So the only thing to do right now is run away and hide

We are bad, but we're also cowards

We only seek revenge and power

We don't have real loyalties or friends

_(We are bad) _we think that now the joke is on us

You don't really want to join us

We will never get a happy end

_It's - too – bad_

…but we're also cowards

We only seek revenge and power

We don't have real loyalties or friends

_(We are bad) _we think that now the joke is on us

You don't really want to join us

We will never get a happy end

_It's - too - bad_


	13. Ron's Song

_Hi everybody! I'm not even going to start giving excuses, I'll just say that I'm happy to be back with a new song, and that I hope you enjoy it._

_This one is Ron's (as requested by several people...) and the music is Maroon 5's "This Love". _

_Ron is definitely one of my favorite characters, I had so much fun writing this song. He got such a happy ending, don't you think? :)_

_as always, reviews and spell checking are more than welcome!  
_

* * *

**Ron's Song**

My name is Ron and I was growing up

Living some place like a dump,

Had many things to overcome

'Cause when you're poor with many brothers, then,

Everything is secondhand,

And you feel very dumb

I know that I'm not the smartest guy,

That's pretty clear

But I think that's OK

I know that I'm just a sidekick, but,

Look, I'm still here

And I won't go away…

Yeah… yeah… yeah…

With Harry Potter by my side I dreamed

To toughen up my self-esteem

To be as good and strong as him

But than I learned to just be satisfied

What really counts is what's inside

I'm telling you, it's worth the ride

I know that I'm not the smartest guy,

That's pretty clear

But I think that's OK

I know that I'm just a sidekick, but,

Look, I'm still here

And I won't go away

Yeah… yeah… yeah…

I fought the greatest war,

I vanquished so much more

And now I can show off out loud _(yeah, out loud)_

Helped Harry save the world,

And also got the girl

Now I know for sure, that I'm gonna make my mama so proud!

I know that I'm not the smartest guy

That's pretty clear

But I think that's OK

I know that I'm just a sidekick, but,

Look, I'm still here

And I won't go away

Yeah… yeah… yeah…


End file.
